Missing Again
by BondChick07
Summary: Will a detective call the BAU like the missing woman requested? If he does can they solve the case before the woman turns up dead? AU I do not own the characters of Criminal Minds only those not seen in the show.
1. taken

DISCLAMER: I do not own the characters of the show I only own those that I created.

This is the first time I have let anyone read my writing outside of a few select friends, that being said all errors are mine and mine alone. So please leave a review.

This is also the first time I am writing in present tense.

Chapter 1: Taken

A young woman is mowing the front yard of a small house. She is wearing black sweatpants, a tee-shirt, and a ball cap that makes it hard to tell if she has dark hair or if her hair is darker because of sweat. Dark sport sunglasses cover her eyes from the midday sun. The wires to her headphones are barely visible before they disappear beneath her plain black tee.

She is too far in her own little world pushing the mower to notice the tall, dark haired man walk up her driveway. She gets finished with the front yard, releases the mower in the driveway, and heads inside. The man comes up behind her, covers her mouth, yanks her headphones off and tosses her phone that was connected to the headphones onto the ground.

With his hand firmly still placed over her mouth he lifts her up and carries her to his car parked across the street. As he drives away a young voice can be heard out of the phone screaming, "Mommy! Mommy, where you go? Mommy!"

A week later a dark blue car turns into the driveway. Upon noticing the mower in the middle of the driveway the driver almost forgets to put the car in park before jumping out. A tall man in a work suit runs up to the mower and sees the headphones and phone lying on the pavement. He runs his fingers through his dark hair before he picks up the phone and tries to turn it on. With the phone dead he shouts, "Freddie! Laura! It's Detective William, are you here? Freddie!"

He runs up to the side door and attempts to open the door, the handle turns easily. He pulls out a gun before he walks slowly into the house. Again he shouts, "Freddie! Laura! Is anyone here? It's Detective William."

With that call one of the cabinets in the kitchen under the counter start to slowly open. The detective turns his body and aims his gun at the moving door. A little boy climes out from the cabinet and the detective puts his gun away as he approaches the boy and asks, "Where is your mom, Freddie?"

Freddie looks at the detective, shrugs and says, "Jenjen will save us again."

Freddie repeats it like a mantra as he turns around and climbs back into the cabinet. The detective turns and checks the rest of the house finding nothing until he gets to Laura's room. There is an envelope with 'Detective William' written in permanent marker covering most of the front. He opens the envelope and dumps the contents on the bed. A letter, and envelope, and a business card falls out. He picks up the letter and reads it:

Detective,

If you found this then I didn't show up for our meeting. If Freddie is still here then I want you to keep him safe until I am found. If he isn't then look for him alive and my body. He might find me and if he did then only JenJen can save us. By all means try to find me but the card holds the key to scaring my captor. Give yourself a time limit before you start looking for me, please. After that time has come and you haven't called you must call them. Make sure Freddie knows JenJen will save us again.

Thanks for giving me someone to trust,

Laura

He picks up the envelope and it reads 'JenJen' so he puts it in his back pocket. He then picks up the business card and writes on the back '3yrs 2mo then call'.


	2. 3yrs 2mo

Ch. 2

3yrs2mo

A line goes through the date on the calendar; the date is circled and starred. A man pulls out an old business card and taps it on his desk. He gives a resigned sigh as he lifts the phone off the receiver. Setting the card down he dials the number on the card, after a few rings the line is picked up. Before the voice on the other end speaks he says, "I need to speak to Agent Jennifer Jareau."

* * *

A young blond woman walks up to a group of people and says, "We got a case."

The group walks into a conference room and sits around the round table in the middle. A man asks, "What do you have for us, JJ?"  
The blond woman replies, "This is Laura Fitzgerald. She is a twenty-six year old single mother who has been missing for three years."

A dark haired woman asks, "Why is the case coming to us after three years?"

"From what the detective said she effectively cut ties with most of her family. And the last time she went missing her older cousin found her after two years." JJ rattles off the facts.

The youngest man asks, "Why would she cut herself off from the one relative that saved her?"

"She didn't, it was her cousin who moved her to another state and help put away the man who took her the first time." JJ answers with a bit of force.

At that moment another blond woman rushes into the room and says, "He's out, released three years and almost three months ago. Skipped out on parole."

With a pained smile JJ replies, "Thanks, Garcia." JJ turns her back on the team and louder than she thought says, "They should have told me they released him. I told them to notify me."

The younger man starts, "Uh, JJ"

JJ turns around and asks, "Yeah, Spence?"

Reid continues, "Are you the cousin who saved her?"

JJ replies, "I worked tirelessly every weekend for two years, three weeks and a day before I found her tied up to a bed at a neighbors down the street. He was twenty-one and she was seventeen when I found her. A month later the family found out she was pregnant. Most wanted her to get an abortion but only I asked her what she wanted. She got her G.E.D. and left. I found her and paid for an apartment in another state, paid her up for a year. After that she only called to give me updates."

The first man states, "You should have told us from the beginning. You have vital information about the previous case that the detective never had. Of course we will go help find your cousin, but and I hope there isn't a next time tell us your connection."

JJ smiles and with tears in her eyes responds, "Thanks, Hotch."

Hotch says, "Okay, wheels up in twenty."

Family is the most important thing in the world

- Princess Diana

P


	3. The Envelope

Sorry for the late post, work got hectic.

* * *

The team walks into the police station and is immediately met by Detective William. JJ sticks out her hand as she says, "You must be Detective William. I'm Agent Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss."

Detective William shakes each hand and replies, "Nice for all of you to come, everything I have compiled is over here if you would follow me."

He leads the team to the back of the station and into a small cramped room with a white board covered in photos and writing. There are a few files on the small table shoved up against the wall. In the center of the board is the letter and the still closed envelope with 'Who is JenJen?' written above. JJ walks to the envelope and opens it. Detective William says, "Wait, I wanted to find this JenJen and see the reaction when they open it."

JJ snaps around and Reid cuts her off when he asks, "Why not read it to see if it helps find this JenJen?"

JJ cools off enough to ask, "Did you ever wonder how she got the business card?"

Detective William sighs and replies, "I couldn't bring myself to open the letter. As for the business card I only wrote a time on the back, I never looked at the business card."

JJ starts reading the letter:

_JenJen,_

_I know it has been too long since I last gave you an update. If you get this then they let that bastard out and he took me to finish what he started. If I don't make it Freddie is yours. It's in my will. I know you will save us again. You will always be my one and only family._

_Laura_

"Where is Freddie now?" JJ asks.

Detective William replies, "I have kept him safe."

Prentiss asks, "Could you take us to him? He might respond better to women around his mother's age."

The detective looks at his watch and replies, "He should be getting out of school soon, so we can pick him up. And before you ask, in the note she left me as guardian until she is found. Child services agreed it was the best course of action for the boy as he already knew me and there is no gamily. It's better than foster care."

The detective, JJ and Prentiss head out and as soon as they are out of earshot Hotchner says, "Rossi, I want you and Morgan to go to the house to see if they missed anything. Reid, get Garcia on the phone and go over the last kidnapping case. I want to try to get this done before JJ takes the reins on the investigation. We need to remind her that she doesn't have to do this by herself again."

The team splits up and Reid calls Garcia who answers the phone, "Way ahead of you, Genius. As soon as you left I dug deeper. Now, apparently JJ was with her cousin at the movies when she was abducted. Weird, I know but the really weird part I am sending you now. Those are the transcripts of the interviews the police had of a Daniel Rouch, the man who finally was convicted of the kidnap and rape of our victim Laura Fitzgerald, over the two year span she was missing."


	4. Freddie

Sorry for the delay, I had multiple versions of how this was going to happen and I hope this one seems the most realistic.

* * *

Detective William pulls his dark blue car into the line of cars in front of Freddie's school. He puts the car in park, turns to the agents and says, "I'm going to stand outside so Freddie sees that I'm here to pick him up."

He proceeds to open the door, gets out of the car, walks around the car and leans on the car between the front and back doors. Both JJ and Prentiss look at each other and say, "Alpha male."

Prentiss continues, "Apparently we are a threat, to what exactly I'm not sure."

JJ replies, "He wanted to find Laura himself, be her knight when she only trusts the mysterious JenJen. And then we come in with more knowledge then he ever possessed about her. Now, we want to talk to Freddie."

Prentiss says, "The last thing of hers that was solely his. Hey, JJ, when are you going to tell the detective who you are to them?"

JJ pauses for a moment and finally answers, "I didn't want to but I think it's the only way to make sure Freddie tells the truth right off. If I'm going to save them again he will need to tell me everything."

Children start to pour out of the school; the atmosphere suddenly gets loud and more energetic. One young boy is slowly walking out, like he is just following the motions until he sees the detective and his entire demeanor changes. A smile creeps on his face, his pace quickens and not a trace of the boy who walked out seems to show.

JJ smiles and says, "Laura used to do the same thing when she saw me. Emily, I thought I was doing the right thing when I set them up here."

Prentiss replies, "JJ, you are not in this alone. This time you have a team of people who won't stop until she is found. We work all day, every day; not just on the weekends."

The detective gets up from leaning on the car, takes a few steps forward and crouches down. The boy flies into the detective's arms. JJ and Prentiss step out of the car and the boy immediately hides behind Detective William. JJ crouches down and says, "I'm JJ and this is my friend Emily, we work at the FBI and Detective William called us to help find your mother."

Detective William adds, "Freddie, they just want to talk."

Prentiss says, "JJ, he might not remember anything."

Freddie starts to put his thumb in his mouth and JJ's instincts take over as she firmly says, "Little man, don't tell me you picked up bad habits while your mom has been missing."

Freddie's hand drops to his side as he steps around the detective and walks up to JJ. He pokes her in the shoulder and asks, "How did you know?"

Both Prentiss and the Detective are puzzled by the question but JJ answers, "You always listen when I call you little man; I hoped that even though years have passed you would at least remember that before recognizing me."

Freddie hugs JJ and says, "JenJen, it was awful. She was mowing and I was napping. Her phone acted like a baby monitor, the phone was connected like a phone call. I woke up early because I had a bad dream. She was on her way in and I heard it. He whispered something to her as he threw her phone on the ground. I…I…I…"

JJ hushes him and pats him on the back. She says, "I'm here. I'm here, now. Shh, I will find her again. Don't worry. I'm here."

Prentiss and the detective move away and Detective William asks, "How long have you known? How long?"

Prentiss replies, "We only took this case because of JJ. She would have come regardless if we took the case or not. We know how difficult it is when there is an emotional connection to a case and we can be looking at this as an outsider rather than starting in the middle like you and JJ."

JJ motions to the other two to come back over and they oblige. As soon as they arrive JJ says, "He heard it, he was the reason she was heading inside. Freddie had a nightmare and she was going to comfort him."

Before Detective William can say anything Prentiss suggests, "Why don't we all get in the car and go back to the station? Freddie, you can talk to JJ and she can help with any homework you have. While Detective William and I talk with the rest of our team so we can come up with a plan to help save your mother. Does that sound food?"

The question, although aimed at the detective gets a response from someone else. JJ answers, "But I found her on my own last time in two years of weekends."

Prentiss smiles and replies, "Which is why you will tell Freddie and Reid how you found her the last time. The rest of us will go over both cases again and into the background."

Prentiss let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. Detective William nods at the plan and Freddie asks, "Am I finally old enough to know what happened? Mommy said when I'm old enough I get to know."

JJ laughs and says, "She also said she would never speak of what happened. But, little man, if I tell you what happened you cannot tell her. If she asks why you stopped asking you will tell her that I said that when you are no longer little man I will tell you. Do you understand?"

Freddie asks, "But why?"

Detective William replies, "Because if you do as we ask and not let your mom know you found out what happened I will teach you how to defend yourself and your mom, just like you've been asking."

JJ glares at the detective but her eyes soften when Freddie says, "Okay, I don't ask because JenJen said that when I am no longer little man she will tell me. Doing this I can save mommy just like JenJen does."


	5. Laura

This is the one of the chapters I had in mind when I rated it. WARNING: there is some use of the imagination when reading this, which will take it farther than if I described what actually took place.

* * *

.

* * *

The house was dark but the basement was flooded with light. A tall dark-haired man had a woman draped over his shoulder. His hand held onto her bottom through her sweatpants and her black t-shirt was slowly ridding up towards her head, her stomach was resting on his bare shoulder. She was starting to wake up and her first instinct was to grab ahold of the shirt but she just scratched at his back.

That act alerted him to the fact she was awake so he gripped her harder and she let out a gasp. She started to pound and slap at his back hoping, in vain, that he would let her go. It wasn't until he opened a door and threw her on the bed did she actually see his face. She froze in fear of the man before her. She had enough air left in her lungs to breath out, "Daniel" and then he jumped on top of her and tied her to the bed using ropes and handcuffs.

Once she was secure he stood back and smiled for a moment before he said, "You will give me what I want. We were so close last time, I know it. This time no one can stop me, not even your cousin can find us here. You are mine, Laura, all mine."

Laura lifted her head, looked at Daniel and said, "JenJen will save me."

Daniel sat on the bed next to Laura's stomach and backhanded her across the cheek. He replied, "Took her two years to find me down the street, I'm no longer down the street from you. She won't be able to find us here. You know what's going to happen and what I will do if you scream."

He proceeded to pull her sweatpants down, slowly as if daring her to scream. He did the same slow, deliberate pull down of her shorts and panties. He shucked off his jeans with ease and proceeded to violate his captive.

Every day he would torture, violate, or do both to Laura until he got what he wanted. That is when the real torture started, when he realized that he impregnated her and would be a father.

Daniel delivered the child he created and only said, "I made a son, we will call him James Randall Rouch."

He took the child out of the room and when he came back in he was childless. He patted Laura on the head like he was patting a dog. Before Daniel could do more Laura said, "You can't kill me, James will need me the first few years of his life. Or did you not read the books you made me read the first time? You can keep me locked up, keep using me as a pet, I don't care but children need a mother in their first few years of life. And what do you know James needs the woman who gave birth to him to give him nourishment."

Daniel backhanded Laura and said, "Damn you, using what I made you read against me. But I need my son alive so I guess you can live for now."


	6. Sorry

It might still be a little while before I update again but I want you to know I have not abandoned this story.

A few of my family members decided to follow each other to the grave and I haven't felt like writing. In the next few days I will attempt to get the story going again. I hope that when I get to writing more than one chapter will be posted


End file.
